


a metallic scent

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, Menstruation, Oneshot, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rainbow Drinkers, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kanaya gets a chance to soothe her rainbow drinker urges.





	a metallic scent

Kanaya’s senses were over the top, as she felt the intoxicating smell of blood coming from Rose, something she could never resist.

 

Her hands carefully groped the human’s breasts, carefully teasing her nipples, while Rose teased Kanaya’s jade grubscars. She let out a purr, as Rose let out a moan, and she moved her hands down, before slowly removing Rose’s underwear, the smell of blood doubling, the rainbow drinker immediately licking her lips.

 

She carefully put Rose’s panties to the side, making sure not to make a mess on the floor because of the pad, and then gave her wife her full attention.

 

The metallic scent of her blood was like a poison Kanaya never got enough on, so without wasting a second, she let her tongue slide into Rose’s warm opening, the delicate taste of her red blood filling her mouth, arousing her. Kanaya’s bulge wiggles as the troll carefully began to lick Rose, trying to move as deeply as she could with her tongue, all on her mind being scooping up the delicious blood, quickly swallowing it to slowly satisfy her hunger, before repeating the process.

 

Rose let out a loud moan as her hands tightly grasped the sheets, Kanaya always loved eating her out, but on her period, she turned into a straight up monster, and Rose loved every second of it.


End file.
